La Robe
by Castielific
Summary: Petit soucis technique vestimentairement parlant


LA ROBE

**Auteur : sganzy**

**e-mail : : pas à moi, pas de sous, juste du temps et du plaisir**

**spoiler : peu importe du moment que pete n'est pas là**

**résumé : sam porte une robe…. **

**genre : romance**

**note de l'auteur : elle fut écrite vite fait alors je n'en attends pas grand chose, c'était juste une petite idée qui trottait dans ma tête et que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre à exécution.**

**ATTENTION CETTE FIC EST CLASSEE NC-14**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le major carter referma la porte avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle regarda sa montre, et la vue de l'heure tardive la fit bailler.

Argos, le scientifique de ce village de P3X829 l'avait retenu pendant plus de trois heures, lui parlant sans pause de concepts scientifiques qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

En général, elle appréciait d'en apprendre le plus possible sur tout ce qui touchait à la sciences…mais là c'était trop.

Bon d'accord, le fait qu'il l'accapare, durant tout le banquet donné en l'honneur de sg1, alors que un peu plus loin son supérieur était tout seul, n'était peut-être pas étranger à son soudain désintérêt des sciences…

D'autant plus qu'O'neill semblait apprécier la robe que les femmes du village avait forcé le major à porter. Il n'avait cessé de lui jeter des petits regards appréciateurs et, un instant, alors que Argos avait posé une main sur son bras, elle avait même cru déceler de la jalousie dans son regard.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours plantée au milieu de la chambre mise à sa disposition, elle se dirigea vers son lit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir.

Le fait qu'elle devait se lever dans cinq heures à peine la fit grogner.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son sac à dos, d'où elle sortit ses habits de nuit. Elle entreprit alors de se déshabiller. Elle tata la robe des mains, cherchant la façon de l'enlever. Elle était ficelée dans le dos. Sam se contorsionna en vue d'attraper la ficelle et de défaire le nœud. Pas moyen de l'attraper. Ces maudites villageoises l'avaient ficelé comme une saucisse sans même penser au moment où elle devrait se changer seule.

La fatigue la fit rapidement perdre patience, elle se contorsionna d'avantage, luttant rageusement contre son propre corps pour parvenir à se dévêtir, mais cette robe était définitivement trop bien attachée.

Dans sa lutte acharnée, elle sautilla, se déplaça, et, bien sûr, entra en collision avec un des meubles de la pièce. Sur celui-ci, des tas d'objets de formes, couleurs, et textures étrangères à la tauri vacillèrent, puis tombèrent à terre dans un fracas qui résonna dans le silence de la pièce.

Sam ne se stoppa pas pour autant, remarquant à peine les dégâts.

Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant en grand, la figea. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers l'entrée

Son supérieur était dans l'encadrement de la porte, son zat à la main, à la recherche d'un quelconque individu sur qui tirer.

S : mon colonel ?

Il s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers elle, hagard.

S, amusée : qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

J : carter, vous allez bien ? J'ai entendu des bruits de lutte alors j'ai cru que….

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant les débris, de ce qui devait être de l'art, éparpillés sur le sol.

J : qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sam rougit légèrement, se sentant soudainement gênée.

S : je…j'ai eu… un….problème.

Un air sérieux et inquiet apparut sur le visage du colonel.

S : ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien de bien grave. C'est juste que…enfin que…..

J, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée : que…..quoi ?

Sam baissa la tête un instant, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

S : je n'arrive pas à me déshabiller.

Elle leva immédiatement le regard vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis…la referma, perdant visiblement ses mots.

J : oh.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire crispé.

S : je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé, mon colonel.

J : pfff, ce n'est rien, je ne dormais pas encore.

Ils restèrent un instant, relativement long, plantés un à quelques mètres de l'autre, en silence.

J : bon ben je vais aller me recoucher moi.

Il fit mine de partir, mais sans savoir comment ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, Sam s'entendu dire :

S : vous pourriez m'aider….mon colonel.

Elle arrondit les yeux. Bon sang, c'est elle qui venait de dire ça ? Et à Lui qui plus est !

Il resta un moment de dos, figé. Puis après quelques secondes, il se retourna vers elle, et feinta la nonchalance….même s'il en menait pas large à l'idée d'aider son second à se déshabiller.

J, avec un petit sourire crispé : bien sûr.

Il se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle se retournait, lui offrant la vue de son dos à moitié nu.

Tout en s'avançant, Jack déglutit difficilement.

Sam de son côté, sentit la vitesse des battements de son propre cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'elle le sentait s'approcher. Quand les doigts de Jack entrèrent en contact avec la peau dénudée de son dos, elle ne put retenir un puissant frisson de la parcourir, la faisant sursauter.

Elle sentit alors ses doigts s'acharnaient sur le nœud, effleurant parfois sa peau, son souffle chaud caressant ses omoplates. Malgré elle, elle ferma les yeux et pencha inconsciemment la tête en arrière, arquant légèrement le dos, déplaçant par la même occasion le souffle vers sa nuque.

Constatant la réaction de la jeune femme, Jack se figea. Il ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprit et de calmer son souffle et son cœur.

Quand il les rouvrit, ceux-ci tombèrent immédiatement dans le décolleté à quelques centimètres à peine en dessous de son regard. Il secoua la tête, se forçant à détourner les yeux, sentant une chaleur significative s'insinuer peu à peu en lui.

Il se concentra alors sur ce nœud, décidément trop serré.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une solution si il voulait enlever cette robe sans casse. Il respira alors un grand coup, et se baissa légèrement.

Au contact des lèvres chaudes de l'homme dans son dos, sam rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Elle retint un grognement alors qu'elle sentait sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres mordiller la ficelle, en vu de défaire le nœud.

Elle serra les poings, jusqu'à la douleur, pour éviter cette chaleur significative au creux des reins de lui faire perdre la tête.

Mais elle eut beau se répéter que c'était son supérieur, que c'était interdit, son corps ne semblait pas du même avis, cherchant par quelques balancements à rentrer en contact avec cette bouche si proche.

Jack n'en pouvait plus, voilà qu'elle se mettait à se balancer doucement, presque imperceptiblement de droite à gauche, d'avant en voulait-elle qu'il se concentre dans ces conditions ?

Il posa alors deux mains fermes sur les hanches de son second, l'empêchant de bouger alors que ses dents recommencèrent à tenter de défaire le nœud.

Ainsi privée de gestes, la jeune femme se fixa entièrement sur les sensations, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Elle entendit le souffle devenu rauque de son supérieur, en sentit la chaleur et la caresse irrégulière sur sa peau, provoquant à chaque fois une explosion sous sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Elle sentit la chaleur de ses mains traverser le tissu pour se diffuser sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux hirsutes lui chatouiller par moment le creux du dos, alors qu'il approchait trop le visage. Elle faillit suffoquer quand elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de sa taille pour rejoindre sa bouche dans son dos.

D'un geste tremblant Jack défit totalement le nœud. Quand ce fut fait, il ne recula cependant pas tout de suite, profitant au maximum de cette promiscuité soudaine, respirant, s'enivrant de l'odeur de la jeune femme. Recherchant la chaleur que son corps dégagé, alors que lui-même était en feu.

Puis il secoua la tête et se força à reculer d'un pas en arrière.

J, brusquement : voilà !

La jeune femme sursauta et émit une petite plainte en le sentant s'éloigner. Elle se tourna ensuite doucement vers lui, tentant de cacher son trouble. Il était debout près du lit, beaucoup trop loin pour que ça paraisse normal. Il avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches et, malgré la pénombre, elle remarqua qu'il évitait son regard.

S, d'une voix légèrement rauque : merci.

Jack releva les yeux vers elle. Ici, pas de « mon colonel ».

Il l'observa, la lumière tamisée faisait apparaître ses joues légèrement rougies, ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, elle semblait essoufflée, et ses mains tremblaient visiblement alors qu'elle tentait de défaire les fils restés attachés en croisé dans son dos.

A la vue de cette femme si désirable et si….proche, Jack sentit de nouveau son sang affluait vers le bas, la chaleur de son désir devenant presque douloureuse. Il s'était mis dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, espérant que ses réactions seraient invisibles aux yeux de la jeune femme et à présent il attendait….sans savoir quoi…..

Le grommellement de la jeune femme le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

J : un problème ?

Elle leva son regard vers lui, et il s'attacha au sien un long moment, dans un silence impatient.

S : je n'arrive toujours pas à enlever cette maudite robe.

J, pensant à voix haute : je l'aime bien moi cette robe.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il écarquilla une seconde les yeux, puis grimaça de gêne. Elle sourit alors que ses joues rosissaient un peu plus.

Puis, sans un mot, plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle s'avança vers lui. Elle se mit à moins d'un mètre de lui, et lui tourna le dos, l'invitant silencieusement à l'aider.

Il hésita à peine une seconde avant de profiter de nouveau du contact de leurs corps.

Il délassa le premier maillon doucement, presque à tâtons, puis le second, puis le troisième. Chaque maillon dévoilait d'avantage le dos de la jeune femme. A chaque maillon, les gestes se précisaient, les peaux se frôlaient d'avantage, les souffles s'accéléraient…

Arrivé à l'avant dernier maillon, l'homme s'arrêta. Il savait qu'à présent, elle pourrait se débrouiller seule, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui et que cet éphémère intimité touchait à sa fin.

Il avança son visage de la nuque de la jeune femme, sa bouche alla frôler sa peau dans son ascension vers son oreille. Il jeta un regard vers le bas. Elle retenait sa robe d'une main, afin qu'elle ne dévoile pas sa poitrine, mais la vue qui s'offrait à lui allait déjà au delà de ses espoirs.

J, murmurant doucement à l'oreille de Sam : ça y est.

Il sentit le frisson de la femme contre lui, ses cheveux blonds allant l'espace d'un instant chatouiller ses narines.

Ils restèrent un instant fixes. Lui attendant une réponse, elle profitant de lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha d'avantage d'elle, leurs corps se frôlant à chaque inspiration avec délectation.

Elle grogna d'aise, en sentant à quel point il la désirait. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, telle une invitation. Les lèvres de l'homme vinrent alors la frôler, se délecter d'elle, la picorer.

Et sur un nouveau grognement de la jeune femme, toutes les appréhensions, tous les doutes de l'homme s'envolèrent.

A quoi bon se retenir quand tout deux se désirent ?

Alors, il fit glisser ses mains du bas du dos de la jeune femme à ses épaules. Elle, encercla la nuque de l'homme de ses bras, se délectant de ses caresses, ne retenant plus cette robe qui menaçait de tomber.

Et doucement, sensuellement, les mains de l'homme libérèrent les épaules de son second de leur dernier rempart et lentement la robe tomba sur le sol….

FIN

Les commentaires c'est pas ici  


End file.
